It is known in the packaging art to provide carton magazines which hold a plurality of flat cartons. It is also known to provide carton feeder means and carton loader means for withdrawing flattening cartons from a carton magazine and erecting them and loading them onto mandrels for forming the bottom ends of cartons. Examples of prior art carton magazines, carton feeder apparatuses, and carton loader apparatuses are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,002,328; 3,212,413; and 3,331,186. A disadvantage of the prior art carton magazines, carton feeder apparatuses and carton loading apparatuses is that they cannot be used on a fast operating packaging machine which indexes at least a pair of cartons in each operative step of forming, filling and closing the cartons during a packaging operation. A further disadvantage of the prior art carton magazines is that they are adapted for only certain types of machines and cannot be changed from one type of machine to another without extensive changes as, for example, they cannot be modified easily to be used on either a right hand or a left hand packaging machine.